


Bruised Heart

by smaragdbird



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc overhears them when he didn't know they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://www.example.com/) prompt on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme

The door to LOCCENT was half open and Herc was about to walk in when he heard Chuck’s voice. 

“You should let me name the next one.”

“You’d name it something ridiculous.” That was Tendo. Not surprising really. Chuck had a good report with most technicians, having been around them since he was a kid.

“More ridiculous than your mix of English and Japanese? I’d name it something terrifying.”

“You’d name it after a Pokémon.”

“I wouldn’t”, Chuck protested but he was laughing.

“You would.”

“You’re right, I would.” Herc couldn’t for the life of him remember the last time his son had sounded so carefree and playful.

“I might let you”, Tendo said, his voice dropping, “if...”

“If?”

Herc peered around the corner. He could see Chuck sitting on a chair with Tendo standing between his legs. His hands rested around the back of Chuck’s neck while Chuck had his fingers hooked into Tendo’s belt loops. 

“If – “Tendo leaned down and kissed Chuck in a way that Herc was definitely not meant to see. One of Chuck’s hands slid around to grab Tendo’s arse and squeezed.

“...think I can do that”, he grinned. For a split second he was choking with fury because Chuck was only twenty one and Tendo was eleven years older and he should know better than to take advantage and – 

“Not here”, Tendo laughed and moved Chuck’s hands above his waist. Herc expected Chuck to insist but instead Chuck’s grin softened into an affectionate smile. The look was foreign for Herc and then he remembered why. He hadn’t seen his son smile in years. Not like this, not with unrestrained happiness breaking out of every corner.

“What are you looking at?” Tendo asked.

“You.”

He watched from the corner as Tendo tilted Chuck’s face up and kissed him. It was a sweet, lingering kiss without any hurry but not without passion. It showed just how long they had been together already. 

“Hey, what’s with the frown?” Tendo asked, gently knocking his head against Chuck’s.

“Judgement Day is soon.” Chuck shook his head as if he tried to get rid of the thought. “It’s all I can think about right now.”

“Do you ever think about what we’re going to do afterwards?”

“We? You’d still want to be with me after this?” The surprise in Chuck’s voice was painful to hear. 

“Of course”, Tendo said simply.

Herc slipped away. He wasn’t meant to witness this. It certainly wasn’t new and yet he hadn’t seen it in the drift. Chuck had to devote a great deal of mental energy to keep it from him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to do the same the next time they drifted together but for now he would pretend that he didn’t know anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
